[unreadable] This proposal requests partial support for an intensive two-week lecture/laboratory course for advanced graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and independent investigators that focuses on the development and genetics of zebrafish with special emphasis on the nervous system. The first week of the course covers the early development and genetics of zebrafish and the relevant methodologies, whereas the second week focuses on the nervous system. Mornings and afternoons are generally devoted to background lectures and laboratory exercises and evenings to research lectures. Each day is under the supervision of a senior faculty member who is assisted by one or two junior faculty members. [unreadable] [unreadable] In the first week students learn basic techniques of RNA and antisense morpholino injections, transgenesis, mosaic analysis, and whole-mount RNA and antibody in situ hybridizations, standard to any zebrafish laboratory. A second major focus of the first week is zebrafish genetics, with sessions on mutagenesis, genetic screening methodologies and positional cloning. The second week of the course focuses on zebrafish nervous system development and function, although many of the techniques are applicable to studying the development of other organ systems. For example, students are taught a variety of techniques for injecting, labeling and transplanting single cells, in order to assess gene function, cell fate, or cell behaviors during later developmental stages. The final days of the course teach techniques for studying complex behaviors, both at the levels of genes and of neural circuits. Interspersed with the laboratory sessions, are "round table" sessions that teach the practical side of zebrafish research, such as how to build and maintain a zebrafish facility, how to breed zebrafish, and how to raise them from egg to adult. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]